Smart Cards are cards that conform to the International Organization for Standardization (“ISO”) 7816 standard, which is incorporated by reference herein. Smart Cards typically resemble credit cards in shape and material composition, but typically also contain integrated circuitry—usually in the form of a microchip underneath a gold-colored electrical contact patch. The integrated circuitry typically includes non-volatile memory on which data (e.g., data pertaining to the card bearer) can be stored.
A Common Access Card (“CAC”) is a specific kind of Smart Card that is used by the personnel of the United States Department of Defense (“DOD”). The CAC is issued as standard identification for active duty military personnel, reserve personnel, civilian employees, and eligible contractor personnel. In addition to being used as a general identification card, the CAC is used for authentication to enable authorized personnel to access DOD computers, DOD networks, and certain DOD facilities. The CAC enables the encryption of e-mail messages, facilitates the use of public key infrastructure (“PKI”) authentication tools, and establishes an authoritative process for the use of identity credentials.
A multi-function peripheral (“MFP”) is a machine which incorporates the functionality of multiple devices in one, so as to have a smaller “footprint” in a home or business setting, and so as to provide centralized document management, distribution, and production. A typical MFP acts as a combination of some or all of the following devices: printer, scanner, photocopier, fax machine, and telephone. The Ricoh Aficio Color 5560 is an example of an MFP. The Ricoh Aficio Color 5560 provides copying functionality, printing functionality, scanning functionality, and document-serving functionality all in one unit.
It is expected that the DOD will soon require all MFPs that the DOD purchases and uses to contain security mechanisms that will prevent the use of those MFPs except by users who have authenticated themselves to those MFPs via a CAC.